1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a control system for a cooking appliance that requires both time and temperature input parameters before initiating a cooking operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most modern cooking appliances enable a consumer to input time and temperature parameters for a cooking operation. While temperature is generally a required input parameter, inputting a time parameter is sometimes optional. If the consumer wishes to set cooking time, cooking appliances typically include a clock or timer mechanism that permits such programming. Setting a cook time is a beneficial feature for an oven. Once a time is set, the consumer can walk away and not worry that the food item will burn. Unfortunately, experience has shown that setting the cook time is a seldom used feature.
Often times, the consumer will place a food item into the oven, set a temperature and lose track of time. The food item will be exposed to the cooking operation for a time period that exceeds optimal cooking conditions. In most cases, the food item will become inedible due to prolonged exposure to high temperature conditions in the oven. In other cases, where the exposure is limited, the overall appearance of the food item might be acceptable, but the quality and taste will be less than desirable.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a cooking appliance that requires both temperature and time parameter inputs before initiating a cooking operation. More specifically, there exists a need for a cooking appliance that operates in a first mode, wherein both temperature and time inputs are required for a cooking operation, and in a second mode, wherein a consumer can choose to remove the time requirement.